


Pokemon Freedom

by YunHyukkie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: (well some aren't i guess), Everyone Is Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, chanwoo is a pokemon professor aide, donghyuk is a pokemon ranger, hanbin is a trainer, it's a whole new world, jinwhan is a pokemon contestant, jiwon is a freelance trainer, junhoe is a rival, yunhyeong is a caretaker and pokemon contestant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHyukkie/pseuds/YunHyukkie
Summary: Kim Hanbin always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, and it's about to become true when Prof. Yang will help him catch a Pokemon for his 18th birthday along with his rival Goo Junhoe.It will be the start of his journey full of camaraderie, teamwork, achievement, and even...  love?





	1. Just Like the Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... This is my first work though and I can't even because it's such a big project!
> 
> Well, anyways, I'll explain the title a bit.
> 
> Pokemon Freedom is obviously from the song "Freedom" because 1) it sounds cool and is the only one-word title of the song that sounds Pokemon game-like and 2) is because they are young, wild and free that I'll try to make them fight against a strict Team called Team Oxygen.
> 
> Also, whenever a member catches a Pokemon or evolves his Pokemon, I'll give an explanation as to why I gave the Pokemon to that member on the end notes.
> 
> Also, please leave comments about anything that I can improve, it's my first work so... Yeah.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the first episode!

**Welcome to Korrae!**

**A region full of diversity, wonder, and awe. With people and Pokemon working and living together, Korrae is a sight to behold.**

**From beautiful mountains, graceful oceans, wonderful grasslands, towering cities, and peaceful towns, you will always be met with new wonders to explore.**

**Not only that, Korrae takes pride with its vast population of Pokemon, because Korrae has every Pokemon in the entire world!**

**But of course, Korrae doesn't falter back with Pokemon Fights! Korrae has been able to produce worldwide-known trainers that are also important figures to the Pokemon industry.**

**But... A new journey is about to set full of friendship and teamwork, and even love! This is the journey of seven boys finding themselves to be the icon of Korrae.**

**Dive into the world of Pokemon... and iKON!**

\---

_ring ring ring!!!_

As the alarm clock shaped like a Kricketot continue to be ignored by the sleeping Hanbin, a little girl sneaks into his room with tippy-toes as if she's in a cartoon movie. She then slowly crept up to Hanbin, climbed on top of him and with her hands ready to shake his brother, she shouted...

"Happy Birthday oppa!"

...

No response.

"Hey... It's your birthday, oppa! Are you not excited at all?" she frowned in dissapointment despite screaming into his ear in which Hanbin never liked. "You're finally getting your Pokemon and you still don't want to get up?!"

That did the trick.

"Wha-?" Hanbin sat up quickly that Hanbyul fell to the other side of the bed, giggling. "What... what's the date today?"

He looked to his side to turn off his alarm and also checked what's on it. "October... 22!" After reading it loud, he laughed at the excitement and hugged Hanbyul so tight that she hugged him back tight as well. "Hanbyul! I'm finally gonna be a Pokemon Trainer! Just like I've always dreamed of."

Still into the hugging, Hanbin gazed at his walls donned with posters of legendary Pokemon fights, legendary Pokemon themselves, and the legendary trainer G-Dragon. And now, he might be able to post his own poster being the new champion of Korrae.

"Oppa! Can I play with your Pokemon later?" Hanbyul looked at him, pleading. "Of course you can!" Hanbin hugged her again, adding tickles this time that made her laugh reach to their mother.

After that little fun, "I also want to have a Pokemon, oppa! Catch me one later," she pats her lips with her finger, acting all cute involuntarily, unlike his brother where he has to be theatened to do even an aegyo. "Aww, but I can't give you one, you're still too young!" Hanbin patted her head, which ended up her frowning in disappointment.

Well, she  _can_ have a Pokemon already. Hanbin had his Meowth since he was 12 as a gift, but not until his 18th birthday is he allowed to participate in official battles such as tournaments and gym battles because they need to be registered as an official Pokemon Trainer of Korrae, and that has an age requirement of 18 years old. And today, he will finally be able to start his adventure! How sleepless he must be because of his excitement.

Hanbin rushed to the shower while Hanbyul goes down to the dining room only to meet with an excited mother preparing brunch (since it's already 11 in the morning) along with her two gifts for her son. She was once also a trainer, but stopped only to find the love of her life. She was sure that Hanbin's father would be happy for his son if he's around.

Hanbin, after a few minutes, dashes down the stairs and stopped at his tracks after seeing the preparation done by his mother. "Happy Birthday, Honey!" She lifted the cake along with Hanbyul, smiling ear to ear. "Surprised, are you?" she wiggled his shoulders in happiness.

"Ma! You still call me Honey? Even if I'm already 18?" He grunted but still hugged his mother in thanks for the celebration. "Well, you can't do anything about it. I'm your mother and mothers are exempted to that rule," dressed with a smirk on her face, she waved a finger at Hanbin laughing shyly at her.

After singing a "Happy Birthday" to Hanbin and feasting on the scrumptious meal for today, Hanbin's mother lifted the two gifts to the table for Hanbin to open. "I've been waiting for this moment to come, I want you to open this first," she pointed at the rectangular box wrapped with green wrappings and red ribbon. "It's more special than what you think it is."

Hanbin chuckled at her and tore the wrappings with a help from Hanbyul who always want to do the experience of unwrapping gifts, and found a shoebox. "Shoes?" Hanbin questioned. "Not just any shoes," his mother replied.

Hanbin opened the box and his jaw dropped with the sight of it. The Running Shoes from the brand Running Man which was sponsored by the latest Pokemon game! "I can't believe you actually got me these. These are so amazing!" He immediately tried it on and the red rubber shoes fitted his feet perfectly that he already feels fast just by wearing it. "Now this really feels like the start of a Pokemon journey."

"There's one more," Hanbin's mother pointed the yellow one tied with a violet ribbon. "I hope you'll like this one," she said with a more solemn voice.

Hanbin slowly opened the gift, with no clue whatsoever. He unwrapped the box, opened its lid, and gazed at the red and white jacket with a hood. It smells a bit old but he can tell that this has just been washed and ironed a few days ago. Hanbin fitted it, and looked the inside of its lower front part.

_Kim H~_

"That was your father's when he was young, and when I met him," his mother explained, already deep within the nostalgia. "Come to think of it, you look exactly how I met your father. Handsome, but a bit of a novice at best."

Hanbin smiled, still looking down at the name. 'He must be proud of me right now,' he thought, and wished that he was here to witness this moment.

\---

Hanbin rushed outside of his house and ran towards Prof. Yang's lab to finally get his Pokemon. Prof. Yang is Korrae's national Pokemon Professor and he does live up to that name. Prof. Yang is also known to not easily give away Pokemon but instead lets new trainers catch their own Pokemon partner in his preserved Pokemon wildlife site. It's a diverse site, and is actually crawling with rare Pokemon. Hanbin happily imagines what Pokemon he could get! Would it be a Squirtle? Or a Chimchar? What if it's a Rowlet?! He gushed at his imagination and set his goal on finding a Rowlet.

Hanbin, after running through the entirety of Mokpo Town, immediately enters through the doors of the lab and was met with the professor along with his rival that's about start his journey as well, Goo Junhoe.

"Lemme guess, you overslept?" Junhoe patted Hanbin's head. Junhoe's taller than Hanbin and is actually handsome and hot. Quite the attractive guy that everyone might be into with his looks. Character-wise, he is not the easiest guy to be with. Branded with the title "diva," he's very sassy, a bit rude, and also fearless to play with fire. Hard to open up with, he's a difficult guy to handle.

"Shut up, I ate brunch okay?" Hanbin excused himself and swiped Junhoe's hand away. "Sorry for being late, Prof. Yang, my mother's a bit too excited for me today." Hanbin bowed which Prof. Yang nodded in understanding.

"I understand, it is reasonable for a mother to support his son like that, especially if she knows that her son has the potential," he said and patted Hanbin's shoulder in which Junhoe replied with a sigh. "I'm also here, you know?"

"I already gave my greetings to you just before Hanbin arrived, I'd prefer that you keep it to yourself instead," Prof. Yang joked and made his way towards his table, leaving Hanbin laughing at Junhoe behind. "Shut up, he just repeated what he said to you, so we're basically the same here."

Prof. Yang returned with a set of Pokeballs in each hand, one set each for the rivals. They took it and they were also handed with Pokedexes, handy for knowing more about the Pokemon they would see on their travels.

"Us, professors, usually ask trainers to complete the Pokedex, but I'm sure you won't be able to complete it since there are over 700 Pokemon and counting, and will be quite the labor for young ones like you so leave it to the veterans and discover them as much as possible," Prof. Yang explained. "I also like you, as you may have guessed, to go through the door behind me for you to finally meet your partner."

"Hmph! We're not in a video game, pops," Junhoe commented, smirking at the cheesiness of the speech Prof. Yang gave that Hanbin is  ~~not~~ gushing over. "Junhoe, it's the video games that made Pokemon popular again with the young folks."

Junhoe laughs at him and just shakes his head. "This is reality, pops! I'm sure that we don't need this silly talk. You could have just gave us the Pokeballs and Pokedex and we'll be on our way." Prof. Yang sighed and just lets out a small chuckle in response to Junhoe's comment. "Hmm, whatever floats your boat, Junhoe."

"You're such a jerk," Hanbin teased Junhoe with a slight nudge. "I 'look' like a jerk. There's a difference between 'looking like' and 'being'." Junhoe replied with so much confidence that made Hanbin shake his head in disappointment.

Prof. Yang cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both the bickering rivals, and announced them what he always says to new trainers. "Enough with the chit-chat. I want you both to find a partner that will be there for you, to fight for you when those times come. Once you step out of this lab, there's no turning back. I want you to be the best, like no one ever was. Now go! And venture through the world of Pokemon!"

\---

"Seen one yet?" Junhoe asked as he scanned the forest for Pokemon. They've already seen some but they were not the Pokemon the two was hoping for. "I thought forests are always full of Pokemon, especially in the tall grass! This is bullshit," he complained and landed at the grass with his back.

"Tall grass, huh? I thought you don't believe in video games?" Hanbin teased whilst on top of the tree. "It's because tall grass encounters are real! I researched, okay?" Junhoe answered in defense. "I never even played one because I'm realistic."

"If you say so," Hanbin ignored what he said (despite being offended after hearing someone say he didn't play any Pokemon game) and continued his search on top of the tree. And to his surprise, he happen to see fire at the other side of some bushes. "Junhoe! Behind the bushes. It seems like there is a Fire-type there," Hanbin pointed at the commotion while Junhoe went straight to it.

Hanbin climbed down the tree and hid alongside Junhoe. They peaked through the bushes, and saw an agitated Charmander spouting out Embers everywhere. "Lucky that Ember isn't too strong to be able to cause wildfires," Hanbin commented. They were also able to see the source of Charmander's agitation. It's a... Kricketot?

_Char! Char! Char!_

Hanbin brought out his Pokedex and scanned Charmander. In return, the Pokedex spoke, describing the Pokemon it just scanned.

 

> ** Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon **
> 
> _The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely._

 

"Aren't Charmanders usually found in caves? Why is it here and why is it full-on kill mode to that Kricketot?" Junhoe asked while it's following the running scared Kricketot. "You're right. Charmanders actually go outside the caves to get food, and by food, I mean berries. Perhaps the Kricketot stole its berry that's why Charmander got angry at it? Look at its tail, the fire burns really fiercely, just like what the Pokedex said," Hanbin theorized while shuffling his bag.

"Here, you throw it near to Charmander, that might ease him," Hanbin gave Junhoe an Oran berry which left him confused. "Why am I the one who's gonna throw this? You found it, so you catch him!" Junhoe, surprisingly, refused the offer.

"First of all, Charmander's too overrated for me. People always kept choosing him! Second, I'm looking for a Rowlet, Chimchar, or Squirtle as a partner," Hanbin reasoned while putting the berry in Junhoe's hand. "Now go before Charmander escapes!"

Junhoe didn't really have a choice here with Hanbin forcing him and seeing Kricketot almost got burned to a crisp. So, with an insanely long deep breath, he aimed his berry, and threw it... at Charmander.

"I said  _'near'_ it, not  _'at'_ it!" Hanbin shouted at and smacked Junhoe, raising his hands as self-defense. "I'm sorry, I got confused! I thought I was throwing a Pokeball. I was too caught up in the moment," he explained with a chuckle in its tone.

_Char..._

Charmander turned around at the two, giving Kricketot a chance to escape. The two, however, was met with a steaming (literally!) Charmander who's ready to burn them into ashes. Until Junhoe stepped in, unexpectedly calm and serious... and a bit nervous.

"H-Hey... Charmander. Easy now, li'l guy. I-I didn't mean to throw it at you, okay? I just wanted you to stay calm, and f-feed you. You seem nice despite being out for blood with that Kricketot, but I know you're just hungry, right?" Junhoe silently approaches Charmander, showing both open hands in front of it. "You want some berry, right? Here... _H_ _anbin! throw me a berry!_ " Junhoe whispered to Hanbin.

He caught the Oran berry from Hanbin and quickly offered it to Charmander. In return, it calmed down and happily devoured the berry, leaving the two boys sigh in relief.

"Hey, li'l guy," Junhoe called Charmander, gaining its full attention. "I have a favor to ask," he added.

He reached his back pocket, and showed it a Pokeball. He pressed it, making it bigger, and faced it towards Charmander. "Will you be... my Pokemon partner?" Junhoe smiled at it, softly and nicely to Charmander.

_beep!_

Charmander pressed the button and blue electricity-like waves sucked Charmander into the Pokeball, making Junhoe drop it into the ground from the surprise. The Pokeball shook, and Junhoe had his eyes planted on it. It shook again, Hanbin approached him with excitement. It shook the third time, made the anticipation go higher. And then...

_click!_

"Yes! Haha! I caught Charmander!"Junhoe leaped with joy, hugging Hanbin in the process. "I caught him! I finally caught my partner! Can you believe it?! I... I always loved Charmander and was hoping for it since the release of Pokemon Red and Blue."

Oh? So Junhoe did play those games.

"Then why were you giving me the chance to catch it before?" Hanbin asked with arms folded on his chest. "Well, you were first to see them that's why I thought about you catching it. You know, first come, first serve?" Junhoe replied, still hugging the Pokeball. "Why don't you release him? You know, walk with you and all?" Hanbin suggested.

"Right!" Junhoe aimed the ball at the ground and pressed the button. It opened and the same blue electric light came out and formed Charmander. It looked like magic at first glance, but when Charmander finally opened its eyes, Junhoe knew that he wasn't dreaming.

Junhoe picked up Charmander and hugged him, a very soft image coming from a big talker. Hanbin smiled behind him, happy at the fact that his rival-no... friend is now a legit Pokemon Trainer. Charmander looked at Hanbin and gave him eye smiles as a form of thanks for helping him be with Junhoe.

"Hey... how about you?" Junhoe turned around at Hanbin, curious as to what he'll do next. "I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find one of the three that I want," Hanbin answered confidently.

"Why not the Kricketot from before?" Junhoe joked as he helped Charmander stand in his shoulder. "Shut up! You know how I fucking  hate bugs! I didn't even feel bad for Kricketot."

Junhoe, and even Charmander, gasped, "Huh? How could you be so cruel?!" Hanbin just looked at them and shook his head. Charmander kept barking at Hanbin, however, "I thought you were the one who was ready to massacre that thing?!" Hanbin said.

"You two really are alike, I wonder how will Charizard be with you? Will it be the same as Ash Ketchum's?" Hanbin joked. "He won't be like that. C'mon would you really think someone like me who doesn't watch this kind of stuff let my Charmander be a lazy, boring Charizard like the anime?" Junhoe replied, Charmander agreed.

"If you don't watch-... nevermind. It's pointless to argue with you," they both laughed at each other, probably glad that the argument's finished.

"Well then, good luck, picky Hanbin! I hope you find the right partner, and make sure it can beat my Charmander!" Junhoe and his partner waved goodbye at him, leaving him alone in the forest to look for his new partner. He sighed and continued... alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmander:  
> It's actually the evolved form of Charmander that I chose for Junhoe but because there has to be some sort of start so that development works you know. Charizard (especially the anime one) really reminds me of Junhoe. Stubborn, a bit lazy, and has that sassy attitude! That's why I though he's a perfect fit for Junhoe.
> 
> Don't worry, Hanbin will get his Pokemon in the next episode! (Which was supposed to be this episode but I gave up.)
> 
> Also, Double B might be appearing in the next episode.
> 
> See you!


	2. Let's be Partners!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin's about to catch his first Pokemon! But things went a little bit south for him.
> 
> But when things suddenly went south too much, it put him into a bad spot for him and his partner. Fortunately, someone was there to help.

As he continues trekking the path of the forest, Hanbin sighs to himself after spending most of his afternoon ignoring Pokemon he didn't want to catch just to get at least one of his top three Pokemon. He was disappointed after seeing loads of Bug-type Pokemon (which he absolutely hates) and Normal-type Pokemon that were there because the preserved wildlife was a safe place for them. He grips his bag harder as he kept walking through the dirt road. "I should have asked Junhoe to be with me until I catch a Pokemon so that I wouldn't have become this lonely," Hanbin sighs a hundredth time, only to see himself stopping in the middle of the path.

But, as soon as he felt giving up, he sees a figure in front of him. "Huh?" As Hanbin blinks to make sure what he was seeing, a Rowlet suddenly appeared, swooping in to grab a ripe berry that just fell from a tree. "W-Wait! Rowlet, I have berries, too!"

He chases the Rowlet through the forest and brakes near to its peaceful nest. Hanbin slowly approaches and shuffles through his bag to grab a berry which he offers it to the Rowlet. It tilts his head and creepily observed Hanbin's shaky and nervous sneaking towards it. "Hey... you hungry, little fella? I've some berries to share," he whispers but loud enough to be heard by the sensitive Rowlet.

Rowlet leans forward, obviously looking at his Oran berry. It must be its favorite for it to be so interested.

_shuffle... shuffle..._

The sound startled Hanbin, causing him to also startle Rowlet which resulted it flying away, deeper into the forest. "Aish...! I was so close..." his legs gave up and sat awkwardly after missing the chance of a lifetime. He groaned and fell on the ground with his back, covering his eyes to rest for a little while.

But, the bush continued to shuffle which peaked his interest. So, he sat up and slowly crawled towards the thick bush. Is it a Pokemon? Most likely, but will it be his partner? Hopefully. And as coincidence comes into a right place...

"Krick! Kricketot!!!" A Kricketot chimes into the view.

...

"AHHH!!!"

Hanbin quickly backs off as if he just saw a ghost (well, bugs are already scary for Hanbin, so technically he saw a ghost?), as well as the shy Kricketot that curled itself after being scared by the frightened Hanbin. "Oh god! That fucking bug almost touched my face! Argh... why do I hate bugs so much?"

Still breathing heavily, he observed the shaking Kricketot repeating its name out of fright. He also sees an Oran berry beside it, perhaps it was Kricketot's that he dropped right after scaring it... or it scaring him. Another close observation, he notices that the bug is the same one Charmander was agitated with.

"A-Are you... the one attacked by Charmander before?" he carefully asked, trying not to scare it away. It nodded and slowly lifted its head and looked at him, still shaking as if he's about to be eaten. "Don't be scared...  _(like you're not scared of it, Hanbin!)_ I won't hurt you..."

He slowly walked towards it, with the same Oran berry he was supposed to give to Rowlet. Kricketot, still shy, grabs the berry and nibbles it with its small mouth. Despite being a bug, Hanbin found it cute eating the berry with tiny bites instead of one big chomp unlike most Pokemon. He grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the unaware bug Pokemon.

 

> **Kricketot: The Cricket Pokemon**
> 
> _Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound._

 

He observes it again, seeing Kricketot feasting on the other berry that he was holding before the chance encounter. He smiled at it, enjoying the sight of a Pokemon enjoying and not scared of his presence. Hanbin was infamous for being a scary figure to Pokemon. He would unintentionally scare Pokemon away and the other kids would get mad at him and even ended their friendships with him just because they couldn't get near to Pokemon with him around. He was alone most of his school days, with occasional conversations with Junhoe and Jisoo which he had a crush on for quite a while, but it was obvious that he was the loneliest kid in Mokpo town.

After finishing its meal, Kricketot waddles towards Hanbin and eye-smiles him. He then sways his head so his antennas would hit each other to make a sweet tune like a xylophone. It even makes a little melody that he hums along with.

_Lalala lala~ Lalala lala~ Lalala lala lalalala la~_

The cricket jumped up and down, hinting Hanbin that it enjoyed the song that both just composed. "Hehe, I should've known we were just the same..."

They are the same. Shy, and got roasted at, but likes music and just wants to have friends.

"Maybe Junhoe was right, maybe I shouldn't have been so picky," he shuffles his bag again to look for something that Kricketot might already have a good hint to what it is. "Here, don't be afraid, okay?"

But as soon as he removes his hand from his bag. Mighty squawks coming from the sky caught the duo's attention, only to look up and met with a flock of Spearows ready to attack the two. Kricketot panicked, waddling side-to-side and Hanbin's jaw just dropped at the fearsome view. Then, one swooped in with claws hanging, scratching Hanbin's hat and arm. He growled in pain but didn't think twice to grab Kricketot and ran deeper into the forest.

But being the clumsy boy he was, he tripped into one of the exposed roots of a tree. He embraced Kricketot so that it wouldn't get hurt by the impact, but his foot is stuck and couldn't get up after getting hurt by the fall. He gazed at the squadron of angered Spearows, all of it ready to just brutally attack the two. "I'm sorry... Kricketot!"

Then, whatever made it brave and stand up to the disadvantage, Kricketot jumped out of his embrace and vigorously shook his head so his antennas would hit each other. But instead of a simple, sweet lullaby, it was a loud, ear-piercing clangs that flooded the whole forest. It was so loud, Hanbin covered his ears out of surprise while the Spearows couldn't get near them, retreated in fear after being shocked by Kricketot's power.

The noise faded and the Spearows were out of sight. Hanbin opened his eyes and uncovered his ears and sits up while in pain after the trip. He saw Kricketot wobbling in the ground, so he freed himself from the root and hurried towards Kricketot.

"Kricketot! You okay? How did you do that?" he carried Kricketot into his arms and cradled it like a newborn. Exhausted, Kricketot chimes its name weakly, but nods that it was okay. "Haha... I'm glad you're okay. But... how did you do that?"

He guessed that it was Uproar, but the move usually lasts three turn and the first wasn't supposed to be that loud. But then again, not all video games are real so perhaps Kricketot was scared that he released everything into its Uproar and caused it to skip two turns? Maybe, but he was glad the Kricketot is safe above all else.

"Well then... let's continue were we left off," he carefully puts Kricketot back to its feet and grabbed the Pokeball that he was supposed to give to Kricketot before the swarm of angry birds. "Will you... be my partner?"

He faces the Pokeball at Kricketot, and as cute as always, "Kricketot!" it chimed happily and pressed the button with one of his antenna. Then, the same as before, blue electricity-like waves came out and sucked in Kricketot. The Pokeball closed and fell to the ground. It shook, Hanbin sighed in relief. Shook again, and he was glad he met Kricketot again. It shook for the third time, and he had no regrets.

_click!_

He picked it up and looked at it endearingly, and he pressed it again and summoned Kricketot back. As if it just woke up, Kricketot looked up at him and hugged his legs with his antennas. He picked it up and hugged it back after a whole afternoon of looking for a Pokemon. He could say that it was worth it.

\---

Hanbyul was already playing with Kricketot after having dinner. Hanbin gulped his meal quite too fast that he might get a stomachache. His mother gleefully watched her daughter play with her son's first Pokemon. She has to admit that she was surprised to see Hanbin carrying a Bug-type Pokemon when he entered since she knew he was never fond of bugs since he was a year old. "How did you get a Kricketot? You couldn't even touch one before, let alone looking at it," she teased him while he was drinking. "I don't know, I kind of gave up in the end but I don't regret catching it."

"So, you felt this kind of connection between you two? Like it was tugging you to each other? Like... fate?" she barraged him with questions which she got a laugh as a reply. "Eomma... you know I don't believe in this destiny crap. I'm sure my own actions led me to that moment," he answered confidently.

"Yeah right, whatever you say, honey," she stood up, rubbed Hanbin's hair, and carried Hanbyul back to her room. Kricketot then jumped at Hanbin's lap and made itself comfortable. "Destiny, huh?" he asked to himself.

After a little while, Hanbin put Hanbyul asleep and had an easier time lulling her with Kricketot's xylophone-like lullaby. Then, he went back to his room and sat on his bed along with Kricketot playing with his alarm clock. Probably confused to see its friend in a shape of a clock.

"Hey, Kricket?" he called its attention and was faced by it tilting his head. "Do you think... we were supposed to be partners since the start? Like... it was already determined by a god or something?"

Surprisingly, Kricket joyfully nodded and continued playing with his alarm clock.  "You do? Heh, I guess eomma's superstitions already rubbed you off.  _Yawn!_  Well then, tomorrow's a big day, so you better get some sleep, Kricket," he put his alarm clock back and carried Kricket into a makeshift bed out of cardboard and some old mattress that his Meowth used to sleep in. Kricket slept soundly but Hanbin was up all night, excited... or a bit perplexed with the term 'destiny.'

\---

After saying goodbyes to his family as well as to Prof. Yang, he went off to Route 1 to finally begin his journey towards Gwanju City to challenge the first Gym Leader, Park Bom. He knew he's in a bit of advantage but facing her alone with Kricket is not a practical strategy, so he at least needs to find a Pokemon to help Kricket fight the surprisingly tough Grass-type trainer.

He had to endure a bit of sentimentality from his mother and he was a bit embarrassed since some of the Mokpo townsfolk were always there to see the children venture off on their own. It was like a tradition in their town. But what made him sad was seeing a sad Hanbyul about to watch her brother go on an adventure alone. Junhoe was a dick for leaving at dawn and leaving him behind. But, seeing his little sister like that broke his heart. He gave her one last hug and finally said his farewells to her. He was lucky to have a strong sister, stronger than him.

Hanbin trekked the dirt path prepared for young adventurers like him and with Kricket carried in his bag like a baby, he was excited for the new things ahead of him. He went through lots of wild grass and Kricket surprisingly endured the fights against fellow Bug-types and Normal-types like Caterpies and Rattatas, but Pidgeys were a big no for them. But, the trip suddenly felt off for the trainer and he sighed and stopped at a ledge to rest. "Why did it felt so... boring?" he sighed while Kricket frowned at him. "No, it's not about you, Kricket. Don't worry."

He fed it with more berries after a lot of battles against wild Pokemon, with moves such as Bide and Struggle Bug, it was quite hard for Hanbin to fight them. But, he knows Kricket's getting stronger after every battle. He shouldn't force Kricket too much though.

"Hmmm... do you want to have a new friend already, Kricket?" he asked Kricket that was busy nibbling away with the last Oran berry he gave. It nodded quickly and finished off the berry. "You're quite the glutton, huh? Haha, fine. Let's find a new friend for you," Kricket then jumped back into the bag and Hanbin stood up from the ledge.

But things weren't always easy for him.

A group of Spearows appeared out of nowhere behind them, probably back for revenge against the two. "Shit! Well, at least now I know that they hold grudges," he stood in front of them alongside Kricket and was ready to fight the flock of Spearows.

"Just like before, okay, Kricket? Use Uproar again like the one you did in the first place," but Kricket wasn't looking confident right now. "Umm, Kricket?"

But as soon as they know it, Spearow used Peck which was super effective and sent Kricket flying. "Kricket!" he chased Kricket and was able to catch it by leaping just before Kricket hits the ground.

He quickly stood up and ran away with an injured Kricket cradled in his arms. He ran a bit off course just to stray the Spearows but to no avail, was still able to catch up with them. Then, a bike was in view and not even giving a damn one bit on who owns it, Hanbin jumped in the bike and rode across the field. The owner must have gotten furious just to see his bike being stolen.

He paddled as fast as he can and even went circles in the meadow just to shake them off, and yet, despite the newly-found speed, the Spearows are still out for blood for the two of them. He looked back at the sight but was then frightened with the amount Spearows tailing them. It totally wasn't like before, which it was just around 10, but now it's like a hundred that's chasing them. This just scared him, causing them to trip over rock and fall out off the bike.

The bike's broken, as well as Hanbin's will. But he hugged Kricket so that it wouldn't get hurt. Will Hanbin die if the Spearows finally attacked. This wasn't like the games, where Pokemon can actually kill you. Will his adventure just gonna end like this? Will he never become the champion, just like he always dreamed of? Is it really just gonna end this simple?

He closed his eyes, braced for impact... and even for death.

"Pika... chu!!!"

A cry was loud enough to wake up Hanbin's senses, and a stream of lightning was more than enough for him to hug Kricket tighter. Luckily, the lightning hit the Spearows like a chain reaction. One Spearow to another, and every Spearow just got roasted and retreated, hopefully never coming back to bother them. He was panting so badly, and his body just weakened, like a computer about to shut down. But just before a blackout, a majestic, colorful figure flew through the peaceful sky with lush green hills in the background. It was really a sight to behold, and the duo was able to witness it.

"Hey! Hey, you! Are you okay?" a guy also came into view, but it was already too blurry for Hanbin to see what the guy looks like and his yellow partner. One second and his view just suddenly went black.

"Hey... wake up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was long but it was faster than the last chapter that took 5 hours. At least this took 2 hours and 30 minutes.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry for not uploading last two weeks (I think) so I made this really special as a form of apology.
> 
> And it was obvious that I was inspired by the Pokemon anime because it was actually legit in its first season.
> 
> Well then, here's why I chose Kricketot for Hanbin
> 
> Kricketot:  
> Tbh, I don't know why. There were a lot of starter Pokemon that would fit him like Chimchar, but Kricketot was the first Pokemon that popped into my head for Hanbin's first Pokemon. It was also a twist in the usual Pokemon adventure, so I gave him a very generic Pokemon. I already kind of explained why I chose Kricketot in the encounter scene but other than that, Kricketot's very clumsy (just by the Pokedex entry) and Hanbin's quite clumsy himself. Also, it's a music Pokemon, and it was obvious.
> 
> +the song Kricket and Hanbin sang, do you know the tune that I wrote in? You can tell by the number of la's. It's a famous song, you'll get it.
> 
> ++ oh yeah, Blackpink Jisoo reference. Hehe, let's hope for more appearances from her.
> 
> Sorry, the mystery guy's gonna be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sure you have a clue to who he is already but gotta keep it spoiler-free (even though I kind of spoiled it in the notes last chapter)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter!


	3. Commotion at the Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the one that saved Hanbin from the flock of Spearows? And what will they do after their fateful encounter?
> 
> Mysterious figures also make an appearance, will they become threats to the duo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So may things happened here, and it's a long one.

_groan..._

What was once a black landscape was then transitioned into a white, blurry view of a ceiling. Hanbin's eyes blinked rapidly to get a grip of his sight and after his eyes finally focused properly, he realized he was in a bed and sat up to check where he is.

"This is...?" he looked around and sure enough, it's a Pokemon Center. Well, Pokemon Centers in the games were strictly only for Pokemon, but in reality they serve as small hospitals for trainers or even non-trainers if they ever get hurt. "How did I...?"

"Kricket!" he panicked, he looked left and right in search of his partner, but Kricket is nowhere to be found. "Was he already being taken care of? I hope so."

_Pika?!_

Then suddenly, a Pikachu and a Bunnelby jumped into his bed, shocked to see the passed out trainer now awake. Both Pokemon exchanged words (or names rather) that seems to be about what will they do if Hanbin woke up without their trainer.

"Where's your trainer?" he asked softly to the two but the pair suddenly got shy and looked at each other. "Hey, don't be scared..."

_Pika! Pika-pi..._

_Bunnelby! Bunnel-Bunnelby..._

Of course, he didn't understand a thing of it.

"Aish! What's with you two bickering early in the mor-" a manly figure came out of the bathroom, only with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hanbin, though unsure why, blushed and quickly looked away from the guy while the fresh-out-of-the-shower male quickly grabbed his clothes on the table and went back to the bathroom. Hanbin looked back, a bit hopeful that he would see the abs again the person had. The two Pokemon chuckled sinisterly, good thing Hanbin didn't notice them.

While waiting for the guy to dress up, Hanbin took his bag on the night table and grabbed his Pokedex then scanned the duo.

First was Pikachu...

 

> **Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon**
> 
> _This forest-dwelling Pokémon stores electricity in its cheeks, so you'll feel a tingly shock if you touch it._

 

...then second was Bunnelby.

 

> ** Bunnelby: The Digging Pokemon **
> 
> _They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through._

 

"Hehe, he has quite the cute Pokemon despite having a manly figure. One even looks like him," he scratched Bunnelby's chin which made it tap his foot so fast, showing his pleasure of being scratched. "Of course, I won't forget about you, Pikachu."

Despite meeting for a few minutes, the pair of Pokemon was already well acquainted with Hanbin. He was a bit glad he didn't scare the two like he always do.

Finally, the guy from before finished dressing up and came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a blue Pokemon hoodie with a white tank top inside, along with denim ripped jeans, sneakers, and a snapback cap. Not only he looks like a real trainer, he also looks a rapper which fits him a lot, Hanbin thought. "Hehe, were the two bothering you? They're always so active in the morning, it kinda makes me tired, you know?" the guy joked that made Hanbin laugh. "So... Umm..." he stuttered, scratching the back of his head while thinking of what to say.

"Hanbin. My name's Hanbin, nice to meet you," Hanbin raised his right arm to shake hands with the 'rapper' guy. "Hehe, I'm Jiwon. It's nice that you're awake now, I kinda got worried after seeing you pass out."

"Right, can you tell me exactly what happened?" Hanbin asked, caressing both Jiwon's napping Pokemon. Jiwon did tell the story, just like how Hanbin still remembers it. He only added when he saw Hanbin stole his bike and that he ran after him, only to see the menacing flock of Spearows. He also added that when Hanbin passed out, he had to piggyback him along with Kricket to the nearest Pokemon Center that was at the end of Route 1.

"Oh right! I'm sorry about your bike! I'm gonna need to pay that, am I not?" Hanbin apologized but Jiwon only laughed at him. "No! It's better to know that you're fine than my bike. I also needed a new bike so fuck that one, haha!" Jiwon joked that made the two laugh. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, and Hanbin was pleased by it.

"So... Umm... What about Kricket?" Hanbin asked, full of worry. "Don't worry, the nurse is already treating it right now. It was only a night after what happened so expect it at noon," Jiwon assured him, patting his shoulder.

After eating breakfast, Hanbin finally got up and prepared, changing into his trainer outfit and also fixing his bag. The two trainers then left the room and now waited at the lobby for Kricket. Hanbin also went to the PokeMart to stock up on Potions, Berries, and even Pokeballs.

After a little bit of shopping, Hanbin got curious with Jiwon. "So, Jiwon. Are you also trainer?" he asked, not as smooth as he thought it would go. "Haha, yep! But not that seriously, I'm just roaming around," he answered with confidence.

"I'm from Gwanju City, and I recently got my Trainer's ID a few months ago but I never really thought of going through gyms and stuff. I'm not really the competitive type," Jiwon explained a bit lazily. "But, fighting against other trainers is fun, especially the fact that Pikachu and Bunnelby are strong partners, it feels like no one can stand in our way!"

Hanbin smiled at his enthusiasm, also thinking that with Kricket beside him, it feels like the both of them could do anything.

"How about you? What's your story?" Jiwon asked with both arms laying on the sofa's top. "Very typical, actually. 18th birthday, got Kricket from Prof. Yang, even had a rival from the start," Hanbin chuckled at his story, but Jiwon was quite amazed by it.

"Heh, that sounds cool though. Never thought those cliches would be real," Jiwon said, and both continued the waiting game.

"Good day, Hanbin! Here's your Pokemon, all healed and fed," the nurse enthusiastically came, holding a tray with one Pokeball. Then, Hanbin excitedly grabbed it. "I'm also glad that you're fine now. Some Pokemon can be incredibly hostile so please be careful in your next trek. Thank you."

The two boys bowed and thanked the nurse as she sets off to help other trainers. Hanbin summoned his partner, showing a healthy and excited Kricket. The Pokemon jumped at Hanbin, with him catching it with a hug. It looks as if they reunited after a long distant separation.

"Heh... You two look so perfect. Lucky you," Jiwon teased with his two Pokemon on each of his shoulders. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Bunny," Hanbin joked, and the two laughed like brothers and went back to their seats.

But when they were about to sit, Hanbin noticed a small Pokemon hiding beneath it. That Pokemon is actually a Lillipup! But... it seems to be lonely.

"Hey there, bud... What you doing there?" he crouched to peek at the yawning and frowning puppy. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I have some berries, so come out," he gave his hand to Lillipup while Kricket made a little jingle to make it feel at ease. Jiwon saw his actions and found it adorable.

Lillipup followed and was picked up by Hanbin, along with being caressed and fed with Oran berries. "Hehe, you must be so hungry! Eat all you can eat," he gently put the puppy on the bench.

He then took out his Pokedex to see Lillipup's entry.

 

> **Lillipup: The Puppy Pokemon**
> 
> _This Pokémon is popular with beginners because it’s intelligent, obedient to its Trainer’s commands, and easy to raise._

 

"Heh, you have quite the ways with Pokemon, huh? That was really wholesome," Jiwon teased. His partners approached Lillipup and played with them and now the four Pokemon now have their own world. "I had a Meowth back at home, but I really prefer dog Pokemon. Maybe that's why it was easy for me?" Hanbin answered.

"Aww... It seems like Lillipup finally made some friends," the nurse came, adoring the sight of four small Pokemon playing with each other. "Finally? What do you mean? This is your Pokemon, right?" Hanbin asked out of curiosity.

"No, it's not ours. It was once owned by a trainer but... she sadly passed away here after a really nasty attack by thieves called Team Oxygen. Now it's all alone here, and that's why we decided to let it stay in this center," the nurse told the two the story with melancholy. She then smiled at Lillipup, relieved that the puppy's smiling again. "An attack... by Team Oxygen? Who are they?" Hanbin asked.

"You don't know?! Geez, were you living under a rock?" Jiwon's jaw dropped and was left in awe after hearing Hanbin said. Of course, Hanbin was left dumbfounded. "They're the region's most evil gang! They steal Pokemon that they find worth stealing and doesn't hesitate to hurt trainers and 'worthless' Pokemon! They plan on changing the world because it needs to be cleaned or something. Hence, the name 'Oxygen.' They kept bragging that we need them."

Hanbin was disturbed after what Jiwon said. They steal Pokemon, and even hurts others. "How heartless..." he whispered under his breath. He looked at Kricket, worried if they'll face what happened with Lillipup.

"-lithe! Use Ember!"

The three's attention was caught by a commotion just outside the center. "Huh? Is there a battle happening just outside the center? I thought we made it clear that no battles are allowed near the center," the nurse huffed in annoyance. But quickly changed into fear and worry.

_Grow...!_

A Growlithe went flying from outside, crashed through the glass door, and landed on the counter. The nurse, despite horrified from the scene, quickly checked the condition of the Pokemon. A youngster then came in, who seems to be the trainer of Growlithe, and hurried beside the fainted Pokemon. "Growlithe! Are you okay?!"

The duo, however, had their eyes locked on two mysterious figures that entered the center. After being cloaked by the dust, they appeared before the two, donned with black cloaks with neon blue hair. They were accompanied with two Houndours, the ones that probably bested the Growlithe.

"How weak! It couldn't even stand against one attack. Such futile resistance," the cloaked female mocked the youngster who was teary-eyed. "How pathetic! Are you gonna go cry to your mom? Too bad she's not here."

"But! You're Pokemon can be an asset to our plan, fufu... Hand it over," the cloaked male threatened him with a smirk on its face.

"No! I won't let you steal Growlithe!" the youngster shouted at the two, hugging his Pokemon tightly with all his life.

"Well aren't we cheeky? Well then, we'll just have to do it with force! Houndour, Ember!" The cloaked male pointed at them, and Houndour, obeying its master, blasted a ball of fire towards the youngster.

"Bunnelby, Mud-Slap the Ember!" Jiwon shouted and Bunnelby threw bullets of mud at the Ember, extinguishing it right on the spot. "We won't let you do your thing, Team Oxygen!" he then stood in front of the youngster with his two Pokemon each on his side, ready to tag-team. The male grunt smiled at him and decided to fight against the defensive Jiwon.

"So you're Team Oxygen..." Hanbin said, unaware that he was heard by the grunts.

_bark! bark! bark!_

Lillipup rushed at one of the Houndour, and used Bite at its body. The Houndour barked in pain and shook the puppy off and revenged with an Ember at Lillipup. The puppy flew after getting hit with Houndour's attack, landing in front of surprised Hanbin. "Lillipup! Are you okay?" after hearing that, Lillipup stood up, ready to fight despite the disadvantage.

"Hmm? Isn't it that... Hohoho! Well, looks like we meet again, worthless mutt," the female grunt hissed at it. "Do you really want to get burned to hell just like your trainer? Don't worry, I'll give you that one-way ticket."

Houndour then spat another Ember at Lillipup, inflicting it with stronger burns than the first one. Lillipup was knocked back and is now whimpering on the floor. Hanbin was frozen with what he just saw while Kricket was hiding behind his leg, shaking in fear. It was different from ordinary battles. Landing an Ember isn't a scary sight, but feeling the intention to kill from Team Oxygen, the attack felt more heartless and brutal, and he was just left with no words to describe his fear.

"Damn it, Hanbin! Are you really just gonna stand there? Do you really want to see Lillipup get fucking slaughtered?" Jiwon shouted at Hanbin, occupied with the battle against the male grunt. "C'mon, Hanbin! Fight back!"

He snapped back into reality after being yelled at by Jiwon. He's right, he must fight back. He can't stand the brutality of the Team Oxygen's attack. He has to do what's right. So he looked at Kricket, scared but determined after seeing Lillipup pummeled.

Kricket rushed towards the puppy and stood in front of it. Hanbin turned his cap around, and focused at the female grunt. "I won't let you steal and hurt Pokemon, especially Lillipup. I'll avenge its trainer... for Lillipup."

"Hohoho! So you're gonna fight me with a Kricketot? It can't stand against Fire-type moves, so why bother? Or are you into it?" the female grunt taunted, and Houndour howled, ready to slaughter its opponent.

"Yup. I know. Now... get ready for a concert. Kricket, use Uproar!"

Kricket then swayed its head side-to-side, clanging his antennas. Instead of a xylophone-like sound, it created a burst of gong noise with each contact of the antennas progressively getting louder. The two Houndours were caught off guard and was left open after Kricket's Uproar.

"Woah! That was amazing," Jiwon jumped in awe after seeing Kricket's skills. Hanbin secretly smiled, proud of having Kricket. "Now then, I'll finish them off."

"Bunnelby, Mud-Slap! Pikachu, Thundershock!"

The two Pokemon let loose their attacks, with lightning coming out of Pikachu's cheeks and bullets of mud was thrown by Bunnelby's ears. Houndours were then knocked back and fainted by the duo's simultaneous attack.

"Ugh! You got lucky this time," the female grunt scoffed at the two and returned her Pokemon back to the Pokeball. "We'll get our revenge and steal your Pokemon!" the male grunt threw a grenade at the floor, letting out smoke that covered the whole lobby.

Everyone coughed at the smoke, and when it finally calmed down, the two grunts were already gone, nowhere to be seen.

\---

"Thank you so much. Without you, the center would have been done for. Please take this potions as rewards for your heroic acts," the nurse handed the two sets of potions that will be handy for the upcoming routes. "Thank you so much. We just wanted to do what's right," the two bowed in gratitude.

"I-I don't have anything to give you, but... thank you so much for saving Growlithe, I wanna be like you when I grow up!" the youngster enthusiastically thanked the two trainers with his Growlithe, now healthy, barking its gratitude.

"It's the least we could do," Jiwon said.

_bark! bark! bark!_

Lillipup barked at Hanbin, wagging its tail and panting with its tongue out. It seems to be thanking Hanbin after protecting it from the grunts. "Aww... You're welcome, Lillipup. Now be a good boy, okay?" he scratched its neck but the puppy shook its head, refusing his goodbye.

"It looks like it wants to join your journey, Hanbin. The nurses here would be delighted if you take Lillipup with you because we know it will be much happier with you," the nurse explained with a warm tone. Hanbin nodded in response and smiled at Lillipup with excitement.

He grabbed a Pokeball in his bag and pointed it at Lillipup. It enthusiastically pressed the button with its paw, and blue electricity-like waves grabbed Lillipup into the ball.

One. Two. Three!

He looked at the Pokeball and looked at it with pride and joy. He then summoned Lillipup back, wagging its tail in front of him. He let it climb unto his shoulder with Kricket on the other side. He now has a second Pokemon to walk with in his journey. A faithful and loyal companion that is ready to fight for its trainer.

"Well then, I'll be off," Jiwon, after watching the wholesome scene of Hanbin, waved goodbye and turned around.

"Wait!" Hanbin stopped Jiwon in his tracks. "You're from Gwanju, right? Can I ask you a favor?"

Jiwon looked at Hanbin, one eyebrow raised. "Hmph, I think I already know what you'll ask me."

"Will you accompany me to Gwanju? I wanna be the champion of Korrae. So, will you help me realize my dreams?" Hanbin asked with vigor and pride. Jiwon was left nodding and shook hands with him.

"Maybe even past Gwanju? Hehe, I'm up to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so long! But, yey!
> 
> Again, long update, but my school is coming near so I might update frequently to catch up.
> 
> Okay, now for the catches:
> 
> Pikachu:  
> Pikachu is the face of Pokemon. So it would only make sense if Bobby is given a Pikachu. They're both adorable too but can be fierce if the situation comes in.
> 
> Bunnelby:  
> It's obvious. Bobby looks like a bunny. But it was really cute. There are other bunny pokemon like Buneary (but it's more for the female) and Scorbunny (but it still isn't released) so I ended up with Bunnelby.
> 
> Lillipup:  
> Hanbin is know for being nice to dogs. So I gave him Lillipup to show Hanbin's strong affinity with dogs. There's another dog Pokemon but was given to another member instead.
> 
> Yay! Bobby joins the party!
> 
> Look out for Chapter 4, Junhoe's gonna make a comeback!


	4. Rough Rival Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two rivals finally meet again and they show off to each other how much they've improved after departing their hometown. It was also a bit awkward with Jiwon around.
> 
> But, Junhoe seems a bit different than what Hanbin was used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the last upload and I'm really sorry about it.
> 
> What happened kind of threw my balance off but now I can write again.
> 
> I'm still an OT7 fan no matter what.

"Ugh... Are we there yet?" Hanbin, along with Kricket in his back, complained as they kept walking down the road that leads to Jiwon's and Park Bom's hometown, Gwanju. Jiwon laughed and kept his pace steady. "Well, I always rode my bike around here and those trips were always quick. I completely forgotten how long it was when you're in foot! My bad."

"Right, your bike... I'm really sorry about that," Hanbin shyly smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

They continued walking down the beaten path, and haven't seen any trainers along the way. Jiwon found it odd and started to doubt. "There sure are no trainers here, huh? Aren't routes like this are usually filled with youngsters and lasses?" Hanbin asked.

"You're right. Kids from Gwanju would actually hang around here, but it seems like something's wrong," Jiwon replied.

Right on cue, the duo heard a commotion in the farther side of the road. Filled with curiosity, they followed the sound, and was met with a battle, and the winning trainer looks too familiar.

"Oh, no wonder there are no trainers," Hanbin said with a bit of laughter in his tone.

"Finish that thing off, Charmander!" Junhoe pointed and his partner used an Ember on the badly beaten Zigzagoon of a youngster.

Defeated, the fainted Pokemon was retreated back to the Pokeball and the youngster was in tears. "You bully! I'm gonna tell you on my mom."

The kid ran past the two spectators with both hands closed, covering his eyes from shame of losing against the "bully," the rival just laughs and his partner cheers for his trainer.

"Is he... the jerk that you talked about?" Jiwon asked. "Yup, the iconic jerk of Mokpo town," Hanbin  ~~proudly~~ answered.

"Oh, look what we have here. Long time no see, Trashbin!"Junhoe waved at him, not being able to contain his excitement seeing him again. Charmander also waved at Kricket, but the cricket cowered and went deep inside the bag out of fear.

"And here I thought you stopped calling me Trashbin. You only call me that when pride gets in your head, huh?" Hanbin said.

"Hehe, that means you watched me destroy that kid, right? They're too easy, should have lowered my expectations."

Junhoe laid his hands at the back of his head and his eyes scanned to Hanbin's right, only to have an awkward eye contact with Jiwon. "Umm, who-who's that?"

"Is-is he talking about me?" Jiwon pointed at himself and Hanbin nodded. "He's Jiwon, he's here to help me with Gwanju's Gym," Hanbin answered while the bunny guy hid behind him.

"Oh... I-I see."

The air was heavy with awkwardness. Another thing Hanbin forgot about Junhoe is that he gets awkward with new people, but only the special kind. He still doesn't know what trait those special kinds have that makes Junhoe shy, but what he knows is that Jiwon is that kind.

"W-well, wanna show off how much you did? I tell you, I've become really strong, now that I've got this!" Junhoe pulled his ID out and showcased it to his rival.

"Is that..." Hanbin asked.

"The Spring Badge?!" Jiwon continued.

A badge that symbolizes his triumph against Gwanju's blooming flower, Park Bom. The Spring Badge is a pink-green flower with golden borders that shine splendidly. The two's faces reflect on the badge's beauty. 

"Haha! Jealous, Trashbin?" Junhoe taunted at him and Charmander mockingly laughed. Has Hanbin mentioned how Charmander is basically Junhoe in Pokemon form?

"Well, having Charmander was definitely an advantage against her. She is, in fact, a Grass-type Gym Leader," Jiwon admitted Junhoe's brags.

"Heh, it's actually not only Charmander that helped me, I have a new Pokemon that's as strong as him!" Junhoe bragged again, but it seems like that Pokemon is the real deal.

"Really?! What did you caught?" Hanbin was excited, but Junhoe was being a dick. "Haha! That easy? Let's battle first, and if you defeated my Charmander, then you'll get to see AND fight against my new Pokemon."

"And, ummm... Sir..."

"Jiwon..." Hanbin continued.

"Right, I forgot! Umm, you can stand there first..."

"Oh! Um, thanks?" Jiwon thanked him and stood awkwardly at that spot.

Hanbin just palmed his face.

\---

"Okay then! I'll be the mediator of this fight, perhaps you already know the rules so let's keep this fair and square," Jiwon yelled as the rivals readied their Pokeballs. "So, release your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Lillipup!" Hanbin shouted as he threw his Pokeball. The pup appeared and stood proudly, ready to battle.

"Heh, can that match with my Charmander?!" Junhoe was next, and Charmander ran in front of him with claws prepared for Scratch.

"Well then, trainers. It's time to battle!" Jiwon signaled the rivals, officially starting the rivalry match.

"Charmander, Ember!"

Charmander spat out a fireball straight at Lillipup. "Lillipup, dodge right and use Tackle!" Lillipup followed and ran towards Charmander and tackled its enemy with all its might, causing the fire-type to launch backwards, but it landed on its feet.

"Scratch!" Charmander dashed and dug its claws through Lillipup. Lillipup whimpered in pain and Hanbin was taken aback from what happened. "What?! That's how it scratches?"

"Haha! Just like how I thought him!" Junhoe answered.

"Well then, then Bite Charmander to make it taste his own medicine!" Lillipup's teeth shone and dug deep inside Charmander's neck. The lizard growled and let go of the puppy. Junhoe was surprised by Lillipup's revenge.

"Argh! Charmander revenge with Ember," but Charmander was frozen in place. "Wait. What happened, Charmander?!"

"Charmander flinched! Bite has a chance of inflicting flinch on the opponent, so this means..." Jiwon announced and Hanbin continued the fight. "Lillipup, Tackle!"

Lillipuo dashed towards the flinched Charmander and launched it straight at Junhoe's feet, fainted. Junhoe returned his starter back to the ball to rest and grabbed his second that contains the new one.

"Hehe, Congrats. You've get to see my new Pokemon, come out!" Junhoe threw the Pokeball up to the sky, and it released a blue electricity-like wave, forming a shape of... another dog?!

"Ruff! Ruff!" A Rockruff appeared and growled at Lillipup and its trainer. Hanbin couldn't hide his fascination, so he grabbed his Pokedex out and scanned his rival's new trusty teammate.

 

> **Rockruff: The Puppy Pokemon**
> 
> _It’s considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up._

 

"Heh... again, it's just like you," Hanbin teases but Junhoe frowned and ignored Hanbin's distraction.

"Hanbin!" Jiwon grabbed his partner's attention. "Rockruff's a tough Pokemon despite being in its first stage. It's fast and strong, basically it is a glass cannon! Be careful of its Rock-type moves, especially against Kricketot."

Hanbin felt pressured after hearing that infi, but his attention was moved to Lillipup's, with it being heavily injured from the deadly scratch, must have been a critical for it to be that strong to make it so weak already.

"Heh, astounded? That means I got you flinched! Rockruff, Tackle!" Junhoe instructs his Rockruff and it charged its head on Lillipup, pushing it backwards.

Lillipup stood shakily, but couldn't keep itself standing and fainted. Hanbin sighs and returns the puppy from its ball. He smiled and thanked it silently, and then grabbed his last one.

"I'm in a disadvantage now, but that doesn't mean I'll lose! Kricket, let's do this," Kricketot jumped out of his bag, landing perfectly, and it's ready to battle against Rockruff.

"You sure you will? Make sure if you actually can win against my Rockruff, Sand-Attack!" Rockruff turned around and paddled its hind feet at the ground, dispersing sand towards Kricket. The bug got blinded and cowered out of fear.

"Shit! Kricket, use Bug Bite," however, Kricket dashed towards Rockruff, but because of the sand in its eyes, it tripped beside the puppy.

"Haha! The power of sand! Now, use Tackle!"

"Kricket, Bide!"

Kricketot curled itself and took Rockruff's Tackle. Rockruff landed another Tackle at Kricket but the third one...

"Kricket!" Kricketot chirped loudly and dodged the attack and in return, dashed at Rockruff and dealt twice the strength of a Tackle.

"Hmph, That was good, but it has no match for this. Rock Throw!" Junhoe yelled and Rockruff replied by digging and carrying a giant rock with its head, and aimed it at the blind Kricketot.

"Now, crush that cricket!" Rockruff threw the rock up high and fell towards Kricket but...

"Uproar, now!" Hanbin shouted, panicking, and Kricket banged both of his antennae with each other, causing a loud gong that was able to crush the rock. But it was just a distraction.

"Hehe, Bite!"

Rockruff dashed and dug its fangs on Kricket. Like a stuffed toy, Kricket was thrown towards Hanbin and he caught it but recoiled, making him fall, landing with his behind.

"Oww..." he moaned out of pain, but he quickly looked at Kricket, but frowned after seeing Kricket fainted.

"I knew you would use Uproar against my Rock Throw, and since my Rockruff's faster, I use that as a chance to slip an attack. Kricket got beaten up really bad with the Tackles," Junhoe explained. It felt weird for him since he never really strategized at things like that but it was satisfying, nonetheless.

Hanbin sighed in defeat, but thanked Kricketot and brought it back to its ball to rest. 

"The victor of the battle is... Junhoe!" Jiwon shouted, hesitant even to say the name. Not sure if it was awkward to say his name or was sad to see Hanbin lost. Either way, he had to do it.

"How did you found out that Kricket can use Uproar?" Hanbin looked up at him. "I fought a kid on the way and after the battle, he told me about a guy with the same age as me who fought off Team Oxygen in a nearby Pokemon Center with a Kricketot using an Uproar. And me knowing that you have that Kricketot that Charmander met was since exactly before I left Mokpo. News go around really fast in that place, you know?"

"That was a good game, by the way. Better luck next time, Trashbin," he held out his hand and supported Hanbin standing up. There was no mockery in his tone, Junhoe really became a sport when he became a trainer. So maybe Hanbin was glad to lose to see that side of him.

\---

"So you're off to Jeju Island? That means you're heading back," Hanbin said while the three were going back to the path between Gwanju and Mokpo.

"Yup, it's a long walk and I have to get a trip through a boat. I do say that boats aren't my thing," Junhoe answered. "Yeah, because waiting is not your thing," Hanbin teased.

"Here's a tip at battling Bom, she's gonna use Sunny Day to make her Pokemon stronger, and be careful with her Leech Seed because that's gonna leech your Pokemon to faint without you noticing it," Junhoe informed Hanbin which made him surprised but was grateful with Junhoe's act of kindness. "Heh, thanks. After getting your Pokemon, you really became a better person," Hanbin teased.

"Whatever you say, Trashbin!" Junhoe and Hanbin laughed and when it toned down, "Oh! Umm, Jiwon. You're pretty cool. Maybe next time we meet again, let's have a battle."

"Oh, umm sure?" Jiwon accepted the request out of panic and Hanbin just sighs at the sight of awkwardness.

The rival left with goodbyes to the duo and the two continued their way to Gwanju, the home of Eternal Spring and the Ruins of Origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 4. It was the first carefully planned out battle I've written and there is more to come. Now, to Rockruff:
> 
> Rockruff is actually Junhoe's Bbang-deng, but it's not obvious at all. Bbang-deng's white but and Rockruff is not. The white dog Pokemon currently have is Furfrou and it's based of a poodle (which is a toy poodle i believe) and now that I think about, Furfrou is a better representation of Bbang-deng. But, Rockruff's way cooler and it's a thing in this story where the Pokemon is similar to the trainer in attitude and traits, so yeah.
> 
> Next time, it's time to explore Gwanju and its Ruins of Origin.


	5. Gwanju Galore (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two arrived at the green city, Gwanju, and Hanbin got to meet Jiwon's family.
> 
> But, something strange is happening in the Ruins of Origin, and Park Bom came to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my hiatus, here's another chapter! (Yay for productivity!)

**Gwanju City, the home of Eternal Spring, Park Bom and her gym of Grass-type Pokemon. Despite being a highly urbanized place, the city is thriving with greeneries and gardens. And every corner is filled with plants and flowers. A natural habitat recommended for sickly people and Pokemon.**

**Not only that, the Ruins of Origin found in its west was rumored to be the origin of all creation, and was said to be the fabled Garden of Eden.**

\---

"Wow! I never thought there would be so much... green in this city," Hanbin exclaimed in awe after being drenched with by the natural beauty of Gwanju City. "So this is where you grew up, huh? No wonder you look healthy."

"Haha! Yeah, right. Want me to take you to a tour?" Jiwon invited him and he nodded excitedly. "But first, let's go to my house to rest for a while. I also want you to meet my parents."

"Parents? Wait, I'm not your girlfriend!" Hanbin joked and punched Jiwon's shoulder lightly. "Well, you can be my boyfriend, not girlfriend! I am not assuming your gender," Jiwon smirked at him, and Hanbin's face flushed deep red with his comment.

They arrived in Jiwon's humbly abode. It's a small house filled with vines and plants to match with the city's theme. But it seems a bit more rustic and old than its neighboring houses. They both went in, removing their shoes, and met a welcoming interior of Jiwon's house. Even if the furniture seemed old, everything was neat and placed orderly. It's also smaller than Hanbin's house since it didn't have a second floor. "Hey, come further in, I want you to meet some people," Jiwon interrupted Hanbin's silent observation but he followed and was greeted by Jiwon's family.

"Ah, annyeong! Seems like our bunny boy made a new friend," an old but gallant man, despite his age, said. "I'm Jiwon's father, see the resemblance?" he jokingly added.

"Oh, you!" A sickly old woman weakly slapped her spouse for his comment, and turned to Hanbin for her turn to introduce herself. "I'm Jiwon's mother, and you look quite the handsome trainer! Jiwon just can't get a girl so why won't you be the one for him?"

"Eomma, no, he's not my girlfriend, okay? He's obviously a boy. And he's just my friend," Jiwon denied his mother's assumption. Hanbin just looked at him with sarcasm, especially after Jiwon himself teased him for being his girlfriend. "I just met him a few days ago at Route 1, I just helped him with some stuff back then," Jiwon added.

"I see... Well, I'm Jiun, his brother and this is my wife," Jiun, along with his wife, greeted Hanbin as if he's part of the family already. "Raon, say hi to Hanbin-hyung!" he then lifted a baby and held his hand, waving at Jiwon's friend.

"Oh hi! You're so adorable, Raon! What a lovely son you have," Hanbin tickles Raon and the baby laughs out of joy of company with Jiwon's new friend. Hanbin really looks like Jiwon's girlfriend meeting the family at this point of view.

"Oh... Uh, Bobby, can we talk for a sec, it's kind of important," Jiun asked with a serious tone, stood up and left the living room. "I don't know, can you?" Jiwon followed.

"What the hell are you doing?! You never brought someone in the house before," Jiun asked him, making sure that he sounds that he's not playing around.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, okay? Just trust me," Jiwon assures his brother, a bit scared if he had to admit.

"What if he-" 

"Shhh! It's fine, I'm your li'l brother after all," Jiwon interrupts his brother, pats his shoulder and goes back to the living room, seeing Hanbin play with Raon very cutely. "Hanbin! Let's go now, don't wanna miss the tour, am I right?" he called.

Hanbin stood up and waved goodbye to his friend's family, but...

_Cough! Cough!_

Jiwon's mother coughed quite loudly to interrupt the calming mood inside the house. Hanbin was a bit surprised by how strong the coughs sounded, but Jiwon was quick to tend to his ill mother.

"Eomma, did you take your medicine?" Jiwon kneeled, helping his mother drink water. "Oh my, I didn't mean to worry about you," his mother apologized to his son.

"I forgot to tell you, the doctor said she wasn't getting better, she might have already developed a tolerance from her sickness," Jiun informed his little brother. "Just rest, eomma, okay? I love you," he kissed his mother's forehead and she smile with relief.

Hanbin waved again to them and lastly, to the brother, "Hanbin, be careful with Jiwon. He can be a handful sometimes," Jiun jokingly warns Hanbin, but it sounded something serious instead of something funny.

\---

"I've been meaning to ask," Hanbin said while he eats ice cream along with Jiwon while walking through the streets. "Why did your brother call you Bobby? Is it like a nickname of some sorts?"

"Ah, right! Haha, sorry. We used to live in Unova when I was younger, and when you're outside Korrae, it's kind of necessary to have a foreign name for foreigners to call you. They named me Bobby at that time, and my family kinda got used to it rather than my real name," Jiwon explained and devoured the remains of his ice cream. "Want some more?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the treat by the way," Hanbin finishes his and they continued strolling through Gwanju.

After a bit of strolling, they ended up in the farther western end of Gwanju right near the exit. It was a border of spring and desert, two opposites clashing at their feet. "Woah, why is this place like this?" unconsciously, Hanbin asks and went past the line and entered what seemingly looks like ruins. "What is this place?"

Kricket popped out of his bag to see the magnificence of the place. But, it shivered in fear and quickly went inside and zipped the bag to eat berries. "Hehe, your Kricket's cute," Jiwon commented.

"This is the Ruins of Origin," the two jumped from the sudden answer and looked back out of reflexes. A lady comes into view dressed in a green and natural outfit, a bit exotic than your normal dress. "Oh, did I scare you? Apologies," she added.

"Are you...?" Hanbin asked. "Yes, I am exactly who you think I am. My name is Park Bom, the Eternal Spring," she answered with a graceful bow. "What is it that you seek here? This place isn't really a place of interest for young trainers like you."

"Nothing, we were just passing by. But I am curious now that you said that this is the Ruins of Origin," Hanbin answered with curiosity. "Also, why are you here? I don't think you're also the type of visiting here, being a gym leader and all. You must be busy," Jiwon added.

"You're right, but the fact that I am busy is also the reason why I'm here. I have business here to attend to," Park Bom walked further in and on cue, "like right what you are about to see."

A mysterious, dark cloud suddenly engulfs the space on top of a ruined temple, scaring the two trainers. Then, the mystical smoke spreads along the area, as well as the neighboring residences inside Gwanju.

"That looks like Night Shade, but for that too be big, multiple Pokemon must be doing at once!" Hanbin assumed, and Park Bom nodded to what he said. "You are certainly right. Tourists and nearby residents have been complaining by this sudden event. And everyday seems to be getting worse. Our officers have tried going in but they said that the tomb is too dark to go further more. So, I've come here to solve the problem instead."

"We'll come with you!" Hanbin insisted but left Jiwon in confusion. "Wait. You're kidding, right? What if it's caused by a dangerous Pokemon? What if we get killed!" Jiwon refused his friend's determination.

"I sense multiple Pokemon in pain inside the ruins, perhaps there is something that is disturbing them," Park Bom said. "I do need some help. But you're friend is right, this might be too dangerous for you two."

Hanbin looked inside the temple, only to see a pit of darkness. "Oh... I kinda get what you mean," he mumbled, resulting Jiwon palming his face. "Where did your bravery go?" he asked.

"Scared of the dark? Don't worry, my Pokemon is here to help," Park Bom gently throws a Pokeball, summoning a Cherrim in an Overcast form.

As if it has become a routine, Hanbin gets his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon that he met.

 

> **Cherrim: The Blossom Pokemon**
> 
> _It is docile as a bud, but turns cheerful when it blooms. It folds back into a bud if sunlight wanes._

 

"Wait, how will that light the way through?" Jiwon asked. "You'll see," then, she entered the temple, slowly fading into the dark.

"That looks scary, but what are we waiting for?" Hanbin heads in, dragging Jiwon with him. "Aish, you don't have to pull me!"

\---

"Cherrim, use Sunny Day."

The room suddenly lit up as if the sun rose inside the ruins. "Wait, Sunny Day does not work like Flash? How did you do it?" Hanbin was fascinated.

And then, Cherrim blooms, opening its petal and showed a happy and energetic self instead. "Well, we are inside a building, and the weather inside is different from the outside. So Sunny Day only works like this inside buildings," Park Bom explained and continued her journey through the ruins.

The walls were donned with carvings and paintings of what seems to be evidence of life of the past. Hanbin observed all of these, and understood at least few of it. "You said this place is called the Ruins of Origin, right?" Hanbin asked. "So this place is the fabled Garden of Eden?" he then pointed at a painting of a giant tree and above what seems to be a picture of Arceus, the God Pokemon.

"Good observation skills. Yes, this place was said to be the Garden of Eden. All Pokemon and nature coexisted here, and Arceus created man to govern these creations. However, man fell into greed and left the Garden dirtied and wasted, and man was forced to face to his consequence," the gym leader told the two as she kept walking through the halls to find the source of the Night Shade.

"Wow, that's very deep," Jiwon commented. "But back to what we're supposed to do, are we there yet?" he asked out of tiredness.

"I don't mind. As long as there are no jumpscares, I'm fine," Hanbin replied which made Jiwon just sigh in laughter.

"I do not know, but it seems our little friend here might help us," she stopped and looked at a small Pokemon that blocked the way.

"It's a Natu! That looks adorable," Hanbin approaches it and feeds it with berries. The Natu, however, ignored the berries and instead stared at him. He was a bit perplexed as to why he didn't scare Natu away but instead it scared him a bit. "Umm, right. Pokedex, I need help."

 

> **Natu: The Tiny Bird Pokemon**
> 
> _Because its wings aren't yet fully grown, it has to hop to get around. It is always staring at something._

 

"No wonder why it stares at you like that," Jiwon joked and approached it, but the Natu hopped away, escaping the three. "H-Hey! I didn't mean to scare you," Hanbin yelled, he even thought that Pokemon aren't scared at him anymore.

"No, it's not running away, it's actually leading us to the cause of the Night Shade," Park Bom hurried to follow the strange Natu along with her skipping Cherrim.

"C'mon, Hanbin! We'll lose them!" Jiwon dragged Hanbin whilst he was packing the ignored berries. "Wait, my berries! Why didn't it eat them?" he cried while he was being dragged by Jiwon, keeping with the strange bird Pokemon.

Perhaps the bird is part of what's happening inside the ruins?

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part became too long so the next part of the ruins will be moved to the next chapter along with the Gym Battle.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some Double B moments!


End file.
